bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroji Jirochi
|birthdate = March 19th|age = ( ): 20 ( ): 1000+|gender = Male|height = 190 cm (6'3")|weight = 86 kg (189 lbs.)|hair color = Black|eye color = Red|sign = Pisces|bloodtype = O+|affiliation = |occupation = |team = |partner = Shirogi Todochi|position = Captain|base of operations = |education = |marital status = Unmarried|family = Akiya Jirochi (Mother, †) Rakuyo Jirochi (Father, †)|status = Alive|shikai = Hageshī Ryū|bankai = Sekai No Kuchiku-kan Hageshī Ryū}} Kuroji Jirochi (黒字 じろち, Jirochi Kuroji) is a Shinigami who also has Visored powers and is the current Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Kuroji is the son of Rakuyo and Akiya Jirochi. Appearence Personality History Kuroji's parents, Rakuyo and Akiya Jirochi, were exiled from Soul Society for the reason that a relationship between a Shinigami, that is his father, and a Visord, that is his mother, could not be permitted. Their punishment by the Central 46 were considered a very lenient one, as well, since a lot of people believed that they be executed. One day, while they were in the Human World, they decided to risk having a baby and though, that wouldn't happen due to the risk of Soul Suicide, it actually did. However, Akiya almost died in the process and her health started deteriorating in the near future. Kuroji was still a baby, when she could hardly walk. Rakuyo decided to train Kuroji, after he would grow up a little. One day, Genryūsai Yamamoto was ordered from the Central 46 to monitor them as they were considered probal victims of a new group of Quincies. On his way to protect them he sensed a strange Spiritual Pressure, but when he reached their house he was able to find only Kuroji alive staring at the bodies of his parents and calling for them. He was covered with blood, but he was not crying. He couldn't believe what happened himself. Yamamoto had failed his mission, so he solely took Kuroji with him, back to Soul Society. There Kuroji was trained hard and a lot of people grew afraid of his powers and capabilities. Yamamoto placed Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake in charge of training him more. The former would teach Zanjutsu and the latter Kidō, until Kuroji was prepared to attend the Shin'ō Academy. Kuroji was taught by the best and had no problem comprehending lessons in the Academy. However, that made pople jealous and he was often a victim of bullying. One night, while he was gazing the stars, a group of bullies attacked him, while laughing at him and provoking at the same time. For the first time in his life, Kuroji felt anger and attacked back putting their lives at stake. They were all moved to the 4th Division's barracks where they were healed, until a punishment would be decided for their offensive attitudes. After that incident, the Central 46 deemed Kuroji dangerous and imprisoned him in the Nest of Maggots, where Kuroji met people crucial for his future. Plot The Reminiscence arc Main Article --'' The Reminiscence arc Kuroji Jirochi is in his cell in the Nest of Maggots, sitting on a bed holding his head. After a short fragment of him speaking gibberish to himself, he strikes the wall next to him until a female voice interrupts him. It was Yoruichi Shihōin, who came once again as a favour to Kisuke Urahara. She is the only one who can put Kuroji at ease. She asks how he ended up there and a long narration begins about Kuroji's past. After the narration, Yoruichi decides that Kuroji be released, but since that was impossible, she wants to help him break out. Kuroji is visited by Urahara the following days, as well, since they are trying to think of a plan. The most weird part is when Kuroji starts having dreams and visions of a woman-dragon hybrid. The Shinigami's Upsurge arc ''Main Article --'' The Shinigami's Upsurge arc Kuroji's visions about that female being continue and become more and more vivid, until he gets to see her lips moving. However, he can't hear her. Urahara didn't take long to think of plan. His position helped the situation more. He releases him unofficially and sends him through a Senkaimon to the Human World. What happened that night had to be kept a secret. Unfortunately, someone was following them and went through the Senkaimon in order to find Kuroji, after Urahara left from there in a quick pace. Kuroji starts training all the time, as he wants to become stronger and stronger. What is more, one day, he has a peculiar dream, where that woman appears besides him. The next morning, Kuroji finds himself in front of Sōsuke Aizen, who claims that he wants to teach him comabt skills. Kuroji accepts Aizen's offer. After a lot of days of training and discipline, exhausted as Kuroji was approaches Aizen, who is talking to someone. He stands back and listens carefully to his master's plans about becoming the Soul King. After Kuroji's learning about Aizen's true intentions he decides to defeat him, but after a fierce battle he is defeated and almost dead, he hears the name of his Zanpakutō calling him. Kuroji uses Shikai and manages to make Aizen stand back and leave, since he did not things to escalate. The Awakening arc ''Main Article -- ''The Awakening arc Equipment * '''Cloak Of Reishi Suppresion' (霊子抑制の外套, Reishi Hakusei No Gaitō): Special cloak made by Urahara Kisuke and given to Kuroji by Yoruichi Shihōin. The material is soft and gray to brown. It covers the whole body, while there is also a hood, while Kuroji wears it above his black Shinigami clothes. He wore it two times, during his pursuit against Sōsuke Aizen so as not to become perceived by unwanted people and during his investigation over Shirogi Todochi for the same reason, both of which were performed in Soul Society. The ability of this cloak is to suppress one's Reishi and as a result making them hardly perceivable by others. However, it is notable that despite Kuroji's wearing it, he was perceived by both Aizen and Shirogi even if it took them time to do so. That means that people with immense Spiritual Pressure are able of becoming aware of the person wearing this cloak in the course of time. * Captain Armband '(隊長の腕章, ''Taichō No Wanshō): When Kuroji became the Captain of the 11th Division, his Reiatsu was so immense that other Shinigami would have problems when being at a close distance with him. This Armband suppreses his Reiatsu enough, so as to prevent what was described. It covers most of Kuroji's arm, while two blue stripes appear one at the top and one at the bottom. At the middle, there is the number 11 that represents the Division and right below it there is the Yarrow symbol, next to which appears the word "Captain" in Japanese Kanji. Kuroji usually wears it across his right arm. * 'Katana Sword Case '(カタナの場合, Katana No Baai): Powers & Abilities Physical/ Combat Skills '''Master Swordsman: Kuroji Jirochi has achieved complete mastery over his skills with a regular sword, a katana or an axe. He has thought more than 5 different templates during a single battle and can use all types of attacks (for example, peg, pierce, slice, chop). Kuroji uses his sword, most of the times, with one hand, as he has his axe on the other one. Furthermore, he can fight with either the right or the left one, equally well, as Shunsui Kyōraku has mentioned before. Kuroji is rumoured to even keep up with an Espada without Shikai, too. * Kendō '(剣道, ''Way of The Sword): Kuroji is particullarly masterful in this art (and Yachiru Unohana). * 'Ryōdan '(両断, Bisection): In this technique Kuroji is considered to be unbelievably strong and never defeated, but he never uses it for being too "fatal". * 'Hōzuri '(頬摺, Cheek Stroke): Taught to him by Kisuke Urahara, it's a precise attack that slashes the opponent causing superficial wounds. * 'Suraisu-to-saikoro '(スライスとサイコロ, Slice And Dice): During this technique, Kuroji attacks the enemy using his axe and quickly changes to sword attacks when he comes closer. * 'Kaiten Suru '(回転する, To Rotate): Kuroji grabs either the axe or the sword during shikai from the chain and rotates it. '''Shunpo Expert: Given that one of his teachers was Yoruichi Shihōin, Kuroji became very proficient with Shunpo. He can keep up with captain-level Shinigami for quite some time, as well. Nevertheless, he did not got to learn a lot of high-level techniques. * Utsusemi '(空蝉, ''Cast-Off Cicada Shell): During this technique he moves so fast that multiple clones of himself appear around the enemy, confusing them. He holds a record of having 4 clones simultaneously. * 'Senaka Sasu '(背中刺す, Back Stab): Kuroji moves quickly behind the enemy and attacks them at a single spot immobilizing them. '''Master Hakuda Combatant: Kuroji's hand-in-hand combat skills are of the greatest among the captains of all time in the Gotei 13, although he prefers to finish his opponents without getting his hands dirty. He has learnt on his own or been taught different types of hakuda, which he usually combines, during combat, with his Zanjutsu techniques or when he does not have a weapon with him. * Hikō-shi '(飛行士, ''Aviator): A technique that Kuroji uses to feel the air surrounding him so as to throw his body up and attack from higher or so as to block easier the enemy's attacks causing a chain reaction making the opponent to be thrown back. * [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunk%C5%8D '''Shunkō] (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): Taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin, it's a technique where hakuda is combined with kidō. Kuroji's back and arms are surrounded by pressurized kidō based on the element of lightning and darkness (only with him). * Ashi Burēka '(脚ブレーカ, ''Leg Breaker): Kuroji slides and trips the enemy with both legs, sometimes injuring them seriously. * 'Arawareru Sensen Ashige '(現れる戦線足蹴, Pop Up Front Kick): During this technique, Kuroji jumps and in mid-air he kicks the enemy from higher. '''Kidō Expert: Kuroji possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō. He was taught by famous Kidō masters, such as Yoruichi Shihōin, Sōsuke Aizen and Jūshirō Ukitake. He knows some high level and mid-level Kidō spells, including how to putting up powerful barriers and seals. Kuroji can even use some Kidō spells without incantation. Non-Physical Skills Keen Intellect: Kuroji is a very smart person, able to come up quickly with solutions to multiple problems or synchronize himself in using different techniques at the same time. His persuasive skills are not bad, as well. Immense Reiatsu: Kuroji is well known to have immense Spiritual Pressure and control of it to a great extent. However he is not of the same level as Kurosaki Ichigo or Zaraki Kenpachi. His Reiatsu appears to be a fierce black and red colored fire. * Reiatsu Control: Kuroji balances the flowing reiatsu inside him and tranfers it to a single part of his point. As a result, he fucuses more power to his attacks or he puts up a small barrier reinforcing that part of his body. * Reiatsu Shockwave: Kuroji concentrates on unleashing a powerful shockwave of Reiatsu exploding a huge area around him. * Energy Wave: Kuroji focuses his attack to a single spot unleashing a wave of Spiritual Pressure. * Faster Healing: Kuroji concentrates and accelerates his metabolism in order to heal small wounds using Reiatsu. High Accuracy: Kuroji trained especially to achieve accuracy of a high level, since a lot of his Shikai abilities are ranged attacks. Zanpakutō Hageshī Ryū redirects here. For the spirit that appears in Kuroji's inner world see Hageshī Ryū (Zanpakutō spirit). Hageshī Ryū '(劇しい 竜, ''Raging Dragon): In its sealed form, Kuroji's Zanpakutō consists of a long katana with a rectangular guard (or tsuba) and a black axe with a small hole in the middle and a long handle. Kuroji usually carries his axe on his back and the katana inside a case attached to his belt. The katana's handle (or tsuka) is black with red rhumbuses, while its edge (or kashira or pommel) is silver, from which a short chain hangs. At the blade's back (or mune) appears a long hole as well. The axe is double edged and a bit longer than the katana. : '''Shikai: Hageshī Ryū's Shikai command is "Obliterate" (抹消する, Masshō Suru). When released, the axe's handle gets longer and a chain appears in the end. The hatchets and the hole get bigger, where a red flaming crystal appears levitating. The katana transforms into a big yellow isosceles triangular sword with carved textures, while the handle also ingites itself and the chain lengthens. When Kuroji uses his Shikai he gains resistance to fire, enchanced speed, more stamina and endurance to attacks, as well as increased physical strength. * Hi No Senpū '(火の旋風, ''Flame Whirlwind): A flaming spiral attack that explodes to fire particles when it comes to contact with the ground. * '''Kaze O Moyasu '(風を燃やす, ''Burning Wind) : An ignited wind that incinerates flesh when it touches a human body. * 'Bakuhatsu Suru Kakyū '(爆発する火球, Exploding Fireball): An attack, during which Kuroji unleashes a fireball that explodes. * 'Attakai Iyashino Negai '(暖かい癒しの願い, Warm Heal Wish): A flame surrounds Kuroji making him unable to move, but fully healling his wounds. * 'Bōka Shōheki '(防火障壁, '' Fire Barrier''): A huge barrier made out of fire covers Kuroji in the shape of a dome, protecting all the people inside it. : '''Bankai: Sekai No Kuchiku-kan Hageshī Ryū (世界の駆逐艦 抹消する, Destroyer Of Worlds Raging Dragon). Its release command is "Turn Everything Into Dust" (すべてを灰にする, Subete O Hai Ni Suru). ''Kuroji grabs both weapons from their chains and connects them. He, then, becomes engulfed with a blazing fire that takes a spiral shape arround him, also healing small exterior wounds. The axe becomes tougher and the crystal gets cracked and with more angles. The sword gets sharper and the carved textures lighten. Hageshī Ryū appears as a spirit behind him, taking the form of a female dragon hybrid (half woman, from the waist and above, half dragon, from the waist and below, with dragon wings), but only Kuroji is able of seeing her. Hageshī Ryū helps Kuroji more (while they seem to have a romantic relation). There are 10 phases of Kuroji's Bankai. * '''Akai Eien No Hi '(赤い永遠の火, Red Eternal Fire): First Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark red, while dark red fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become bigger and more powerful, while the fire they emit is more fierce. :: Special Ability: When fire lands somewhere, it burns that place, until Kuroji stops his Bankai. They cannot be exinguished. * Jigoku No Aoi Hi '(地獄の青い火, ''Blue Hell Fire): Second Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become light blue, while light blue fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities burn flesh to bones and when they come in contact with the ground powerful explosions occur. The fire seems peaceful. :: Special Ability: The fire becomes faster and faster, after constant use and is able to heal small wounds. * 'San Kasai '(酸火災, Acid Fire): Third Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark green, while bubbling liquid fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become liquid with a high acidity, eradicating everything they touch. The fire is liquid. :: Special Ability: This type of fire is able to destroy sealed Zanpakutōs and other metallic objects. * 'Kōri No Hi '(氷の火, Ice Fire): Fourth Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become ice blue. Shikai's abilities have ice particles and the fire creates ice when it comes into contact with something. :: Special Ability: Kuroji is able to make ice that reaches high temperatures, even if it seems impossible. * 'Denki Kasai '(電気火災, Electric Fire): Fifth Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue-yellowish, like the colour of electricity and get engulfed wih an electricity-charged fire. Shikai's abilities move very fast and cause chain reactions to the ground, concluding into ellectric fields. :: Special Ability: This type of fire can burn electric circuit, including nerve cells. * '''Yami No Kasai '(闇の火災, ''Dark Fire): Sixth Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become black and purple, while fierce fire of the same colour engulfs them. Shikai's abilities get very powerful and can burn the soul of beings, if it hits the heart several times. :: Special Ability: Kuroji gains the power of breaching into Hueco Mundo and make Hollows do whatever he demands. * 'Kaku Hi '(核火, Nuclear Fire): Seventh Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become orange and red, and the fire moves randomly engulfing them. Shikai's abilities are radioactive and reach high temperature, also creating explosions. :: Special Ability: Kuroji heats up his surroundings while moving. * 'Purazuma Kasai '(プラズマ火災, Plasma Fire): Eighth Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue and with purple particle, while gas-like fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities create elecrticity currents, magnetic fields and slow explosions. :: Special Ability: When the abilities of the Shikai are used on someone, including Kuroji himself, can be also defensive barriers. * '''Uchū No Hi (宇宙の火, Cosmic Fire): Ninth Phase; axe's crystal and sword's textures become white and yellow with some orange particles, while highly glowing fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become utterly powerful, capable of dematerializing and eradicating every single atom they come in contact to. :: Special Ability: Kuroji is able to shape, manipulate and solidify the fire from the depths of the cosmos, that is the fire of meteors, stars, planets, supernovas and even quasars. He can also use it to protect himself or his allies. NOTE: After fully mastering his Bankai, Kuroji was able to make combinations of the fire of the different phases. Some of the most notable combinations are Dark Fire with Electric Fire, Acid Fire with Ice Fire, Red Eternal Fire with Blue Hell Fire. Moreover, Kuroji has claimed before that he could even combine Dark Electric Fire with Eternal Hell Cosmic Fire, thus creating the most powerful combination beyond any imagination that could raze a whole continent. Hollowfication Quotes * "Darkness... Darkness is an element that lures you and then devours you. Only those who fight for the light can endure its power... and control it!" * "Those who play with the fire, shall be burned!" * (To Shirogi Todochi) "Thank you in advance, Shirogi-san. I shall honour our new friendship!" * (To Hageshī Ryū) "Thank you... Thanks to you, a part of my own soul, I've been able to recover and obtain Shikai. I've been able to become stronger. But still, I have to become more and more powerful. Make me stronger and I promise I will never hurt you again... I am no longer fighting alone; I'm fighting with you!" * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "You think you have power? You think you can betray the Soul Society just like that? I can't stop you now, but you brought me into this fight! You will be punished, idiot! I am the wrong person to mess with!" * (To Hollow Kuroji) "If I am weak, then lend me your power. Be one with me. I need hollow powers to become stronger. I need Hageshī Ryū and you to become one of the strongest people living. So what do you say? Will you fight with me and live long enough to see me become more than just a 'weakling'?" Trivia * Kuroji shares the same English voice actor as Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. * Kuroji shares the same Japanese voice actor as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. * Kuroji's name comes from kuro, ''which means "black, dark", and ''ji, roughly translating into "the dark one". Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13